icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike The Bear
Strike The Bear is one of the Main characters of the Days Series. Personality Strike is a 6 year old Bear who is very shy and quiet most of the time. he usually only opens up to someone if he can trust them or if he finds them kind and safe to be around, he is with his friends usually at all times and prefers it to be that way, he is kind as long as no one hurts him or anyone he cares for. Strike is also very sensitive. He went through bullying as a child so he suffers trauma from it, if anyone hurts someone he loves he will vow revenge on that person. Despite this Strike seems to be a kind and nice bear who loves Cream The Rabbit, and usually hangs out with Both Cream and Amy Rose, in which they form "Team Rose" he has many other friends too and is currently living a happy life with them, and is also a reformed villain. He loves hugs and cares deeply for his friends and family. Bio Strike was a teddy bear created by the Sorceress as a birthday gift for Vanilla The Rabbit. Vanilla kept him and eventually gave him to her daughter Cream The Rabbit when she was born. Cream loved Strike but accidentally lost him in the woods one day while out on a walk. Eventually a thunder-storm occurred and lightning struck the teddy bear, thanks to the magic that sorceress stored in the teddy bear, he formed into a real full-blooded mobian. He named himself Strike due to being brought to a life during a thunder-storm. he didn't know what friends or family were but tried to befriend the animals of the forest despite being considered a no-body, this including one girl, who was part of a gang of the 4 bullies. these 4 bullies including her boyfriend who was the leader of the bullies, picked on and tormented Strike for a long time. one day when Cream went to the forest to pick flowers for her mother she saw Strike being bullied and protected him from the rude Teenagers, they eventually befriended each-other (unbeknownst that they had already technically met in a way) Cream then would visit the forest daily to see Strike. eventually she convinced him to go into town with her where he met Amy and Vanilla who were very kind to him, however after Cream introduced him To Tails, Strike was dis-trusted by the fox-boy, and Strike feeling like he didn't belong in town went back to the forest where the bullies were waiting for their scheduled beating on him, however Strike stood up for himself after they made a rude comment about Cream, angered the bullies grabbed him and threw him into a near-by abandoned power-plant where after falling in it, strike finally obtained his full powers, which was electricity and enhanced strength. Strike angered at the bullies for all the suffering they had put him through, craved revenge and did so by finding the bullies and using his new powers on them, despite achieving revenge Cream saw him using the powers since she went to the forest to look for him. Strike had lost his sanity and wanted revenge on the entire forest and mobius itself for always leaving him out and considering him a nobody, using his powers to try to achieve this goal, Cream was the only one able to stop him after she convinced him that he wasn't a nobody and she truly did care for him, this helped calm Strike down and he then broke into tears and apologized for his rampage. Cream accepted and said that the real monsters were the bullies who picked on him. After the incident was resolved, Vanilla knowing Strike was the same teddy bear the sorceress gave her let Strike move in with her and Cream where from now on Strike would live a happy life, finally having friends and family. Arc Days Strike first appears in "Mischief Blasting Shadow?!" where he is at Amy's house and is asking Ice what birthday present he should get Cream, Ice recommends a yellow tie to which Strike agrees. Cream then mentions that she is going to bring some ice cream she got home for Strike. In "Guilt&Confession" Strike along with Cream talk to Amy about the world Grand Prix. Strike is mentioned in "Love, Pain, and Betrayal Part 1" By Amy as one of the few people she has left. In "True Feelings" Strike is shown watching Pokemon with Cream and then after Cream talks with Amy they go on their way to Amy's house for the Christmas party however after Cream finds and arc she obtains a Mischief Form called "Mischief Mixing Cream" Strike however says he stills finds her cute. Amy gets Strike to a safe place after she finds them, And Ice removes the arc from Cream. He is then shown enjoying the Christmas Party with everyone else. Beach Days Strike becomes a main character in Beach Days. In "Oy Matie" Strike goes on vacation with Cream and Vanilla to the resort and meets up with Amy and her family, he questions if Amy has a little brother, as he does not know that it is ice as a kid. after Ice tells him "it's me dude" they go to the hotel at the resort where Strike questions a stoat girl in the hotel to ice, where Ice agrees that she could be a resonian. Strike and Ice then meet up with Tails and after Strike sees Cream in her bathing suit he starts gawking, then they all meet up with Marine at the beach. in "Friendly Rivalry" Strike befriends Marine and is pissed after the girls are too busy with Tails to even care that he is there too, he tells Ice about this and Ice is pissed about it too. Strike tries to solve the problem but Cream feels that he does not understand how she feels, Strike is then pretty pissed off at tails and is sad that Cream say something so mean to him so he heads back to the resort hotel. In "Vacation Flies By" he talks it over with Vanilla and she convinces him to go back and make up with Cream, he achieves this and Cream apologizes too and they both forgive each-other. Cream also makes friends with Marine. they then Leave the resort and Marine moves in with Strike, Cream and Vanilla, Cream thanks Strike and they kiss. Magic Days Strike appears in "Spell gone wrong" when him, Cream, and Marine stay at Amy's place due to their house being renovated. Strike spends the episode watching Pokemon with Cream and Marine. In "Aly Rose" he is introduced to Amy's twin Aly rose and they become friends, he also goes to the mall with everyone and meets Tikal and Julie-Su, where him and Julie-Su get along and Julie-Su says that she wants to take him home. then later on in the episode when asking for what food to get for dinner Strike asks for Burger King but Ice settles on golden corral. In "Contract&Assassination" he goes to the amusement park with the others and checks out the new renovated house. In "Revelations Part 1" Strike is introduced to Yumi and also was planning to practice his electric powers with Ice, but left back home with Cream and Marine to see Tikal before he could practice with Ice. in "Revelations Part 2" Strike is shown recommending to pick flowers with Tikal, Cream, and Marine. Strike then finally returns to Vanillas house where he and Marine agree to play hide and seek as they explore the renovated home, and for Strike to see if he can find his Honey Jar. Days Shorts In "Shadows Nightmare" Strike assists Ice in beating up Shadow, and is mentioned by Shadow as "the bear who doesn't like him" in "Valentines Day" Strike is shown with Ice Tails and Silver talking about who they might get chocolate from for Valentines day. Strike is said to most likely get chocolate from Cream Amy and Marine. Strike is then shown at the end of the short with Tails and Cream. In "Spider-Parody" he is shown in Ice's flashback hanging out with Ice and Cream at Ivan's house. In "Why Moms should never go to the beach" he is seen in love with Vanilla Abby and Gala-Na's bathing suits. he then chases Vanilla. In "B-day" Strikes Birthday is celebrated when he is thrown a surprise party by his friends. Friends * Cream The Rabbit (Girl-Friend) * Amy Rose * Marine The Raccoon * Vanilla The Rabbit (Foster Mother) * Ice The Porcupine * Abby Rose * Aly Rose * Honey The Cat * Julie-Su * Tikal The Echidna * Gala-Na * Emerl * Plush * Cheese * Mina Mongoose * Silver The Hedgehog Family * Sorceress (Surrogate Mother) * Ice The Porcupine (Surrogate Brother) * Flu The Porcupine (Surrogate Sister) * Vanilla The Rabbit (Foster Mother) * Emerl (Father Figure)